People who lose the use of a hand often are denied the pleasures and therapeutic benefits of participating in needlecrafts and the like because their physical limitations do not permit them to perform tasks which are done easily by those having two hands. Threading needles, tying knots, maintaining separation of yarns and the like are some of the acts that people with the use of only one hand can only do with great difficulty if they can do them at all.